Raymond McMullen
Dr. Raymond F. McMullen was the founder and head researcher of Gentek, a bio-research company funded by Blackwatch. When approached by Blackwatch, McMullen was more interested in studying Elizabeth Greene and the Redlight virus than weaponizing the virus. Biography Early Life Raymond McMullen was born on January 10, 1955. He earned his doctorate for Genetics from the University of Pennsylvania on July 21, 1975 for his thesis about Genetic Memory. On November 1, 1976, McMullen founded Gentek to continue his research. Blackwatch In 1989, McMullen published his research about non-coding sequences in junk DNA and Genetic memory. This came to the attention of Blackwatch, who approached him with the offer of working on the Redlight virus and studying Elizabeth Greene. Since then, Blackwatch has been a silent partner of Gentek. They transferred Greene to Gentek's facility at New York City on McMullen's request. During his studies, McMullen found Greene more interesting than the virus she was infected with. He continued his studies based on her DNA even though Blackwatch was not interested in this. McMullen soon realized that Blackwatch had not divulged all the information about Greene. David Chapman a researcher at Gentek, indicated that Greene was pregnant before she was transferred to the facility. However, Blackwatch had said nothing about the pregnancy or her child. McMullen dug into Blackwatch's history and found out about Operation Altruistic and General Peter Randall's part in it. McMullen found out that Randall had managed to conceal the child's location and identity.David Chapman When McMullen confronted General Randall with this information, Randall denied access to him stating that McMullen did not have a clearance to view all the data obtained during the operation.John McGraw The Recruit Sometime around 1999, McMullen recruited a young researcher called, Alex Mercer. Soon after his recruitment, Mercer became the associative head of the Blacklight project, a project based on the weaponization of the Redlight virus. Alex Mercer succeeded in creating a new and deadly strand of the Blacklight virus in three years. A feat none of the other Blackwatch or Gentek scientists had achieved. And since then he was more interested about the virus and its origin. Mercer was granted access to Greene under McMullen's supervision. thumb|250px|McMullen talking to Alex after his escape. While Mercer studied Greene, he became suspicious of Gentek's intentions. Blackwatch discovered this and informed McMullen to keep him under surveillance. McMullen agreed to do so as he considered Mercer an important asset to the Blacklight project.Walter Avery Blackwatch suspected one too many leaks and ordered a purge of the researcher. Alex Mercer fled Gentek with the sample of the virus he had worked on for ten years. After his escape, McMullen was contacted by Mercer. He questioned McMullen about his failure to reveal Blackwatch and its working. Manhattan Outbreak McMullen is informed that Alex was confronted and killed at Pennsylvannia Station. They informed him that Mercer had released the virus he had stolen from the labs. However, he soon found out that Mercer had broken out of the facility's morgue. This intrigued him more than Greene had. McMullen joins Blackwatch when they confront Karen Parker, an employee of Gentek and Mercer's former girlfriend. McMullen tried to convince her by offering researches of her choice at any location she wished. McMullen convinces her that the Alex Mercer she knew was dead. The person who had broken out of Gentek's morgue was something different. Although she denied McMullen's offers, she eventually agreed to work for them.Travis Morgan An Old Friend McMullen tried to get an outside opinion about the viral outbreak. He dispatched a few of the bodies Blackwatch had recovered from Penn station to an old colleague of his, Dr. Bradley Ragland. Ragland now worked at the city morgue as he could not find another job after he left Gentek. When informed that the corpses were infected with the Blacklight virus, Ragland refused to work for Gentek or Blackwatch on behalf of McMullen. However, McMullen convinced him to collect any helpful data and samples implying that even he was to blame for the company's workings. Studying the Prototype McMullen begins his study on Mercer based on the data Blackwatch had managed to obtain about him after his break out. McMullen found out that the virus had changed Mercer completely. It had evolved him into something more than a human. However, Mercer broke into Gentek and freed Elizabeth Greene. Watching the videos recorded during this event, McMullen hypothesized that Mercer was also capable of retaining the memories of his victims.Daniel McCaskill But he was also vulnerable when reminded of past events. Karen Parker used this vulnerability of Mercer to collect samples which allowed McMullen and his team at Gentek to create a parasite which was to be used to subdue Mercer and develop an anti-virus. When the parasite was developed, McMullen delivered it to General Randall. Randall had summoned his best soldier for the job Captain Robert Cross. Altered World Dana Mercer, Alex's sister had managed to find the information he required about McMullen, making him Mercer's primary target. With their history together, Blackwatch became more protective about McMullen. This became apparent during one of his visits to investigate an infected hive. Alex Mercer had sabotaged all the viral detectors around the hive in order to lure McMullen in. As he was brought in by a transport helicopter, McMullen noticed the hive was still active even though the soldiers reported that the infection levels had dropped. McMullen suspected Mercer's presence and had the pilot retreat before landing. When Blackwatch learnt that Mercer had adapted himself to the parasite Gentek had created, McMullen and his team start to work on a new form of weapon to exterminate the infected ravaging Manhattan. Gentek starts to produce a new bio-chemical called Bloodtox. McMullen oversaw it's production and informed Randall that it might affect Mercer in someway but not as it affects the infected the substance was to be deployed on. The deployment was however interrupted by Alex. The Truth Since Mercer had managed to infiltrate Gentek and had almost confronted McMullen at a hive, he was moved to a secure location to continued his research. After the news that the Bloodtox facility had been destroyed, Blackwatch brought in the body of Alex Mercer, who had only pretended to be unconscious. Excited, McMullen observed his body while it was placed in a morgue. However, Mercer escaped from the morgue and confronted McMullen. McMullen revealed that all he ever wanted to do was study the true nature of the virus and unlock its potential. But Mercer's constant investigation and the escape jeopardized their plans. He also informed Alex that he had caused the viral outbreak and was supposed to have died after the Blackwatch agents had shot him at Penn Station; however, the virus had entered Mercer's bloodstream through the bullet wounds and found a perfect host within his body. McMullen later explained that he knew why Mercer was hunting him. McMullen knew that Alex was seeking the truth about the incidents of Hope, Idaho and he knew about it more than Blackwatch had thought. In order to protect the truth from Mercer as long as possible, McMullen shot himself through his head, ending his life and eliminating any information Alex could have gained. Characteristics McMullen is driven by an urge to understand the Redlight and Blacklight virus along with Elizabeth Greene. He feels she is the key to the mystery of what the virus represents. To him, it is clear something more profound than random genetic mutations is going on; he feels some deeper truth is at hand. McMullen considers Blackwatch short-sighted and foolish. He is certain only science can unlock the mystery of the virus and its implications to life on earth. After the viral outbreak at Manhattan, Alex Mercer became a new obsession for McMullen. Realizing the danger Mercer represented for Gentek and Blackwatch, McMullen sought an answer as to how he had changed. Gallery Pro1 Mullen PhD Thesis.png|McMullen's thesis. Prt-McMullenshot.png|McMullen after shooting himself. References Category:Characters Category:Gentek Characters Category:Prototype Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased